Entre tintes y meditaciones
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: El que tenga que pasársela entre telas y pestilentes sustancias de colores, no significa que Ignotus no pueda pensar en lo que realmente quisiera estar haciendo. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez de aquel oficio, saliera algo bueno al final. [Colección "La Copa de la Casa", edición 2018-2019]


_**Derechos:**_ _Trama y algunos otros detalles son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso. Lo demás, si lo reconoce, probablemente sea de alguien más, así que no me lo adjudico._

_El presente texto participa en el mini reto de junio de "La Copa de la Casa 2018–2019", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_**Personaje sorteado:**__ Ignotus Peverell._

* * *

**Entre tintes y meditaciones.**

El negocio de la señora Hatter era soberanamente aburrido, según Ignotus.

Sin embargo, no le quedaba más remedio que soportarlo. Gracias al bruto de Antioch y al muy triste Cadmus, no tenía nadie a quién acudir para mantenerse. Su sueño de dedicarse a los hechizos de tiempo completo, de momento era imposible.

—Lleva esas telas a la tina, muchacho.

La señora Hatter, a pesar de todo, era buena patrona. No lo maltrataba, en ningún sentido. A diferencia de otros aprendices que conocía, Ignotus sabía que había tenido suerte.

Ciertamente, nunca se imaginó trabajando con telas. Eran algo necesario para crear ropa y otras cosas, lo sabía, pero jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza todo lo que se necesitaba prepararlas, antes de usarlas. El proceso era tedioso, apestoso y caluroso, pero gracias a ciertos conjuros, podía protegerse un poco mejor que los no–magos.

—Me pregunto si la tela podrá hechizarse en esta parte del proceso.

Ignutos lo dijo en voz baja, distraído, pero realmente era una buena pregunta. Él no hablaba de hechizos que se desvanecerían con el tiempo, sino de unos más duraderos, que incluso protegieran a quien los conjurara. Observó la tela impregnarse de tinte, cambiando su color gradualmente, sin saber si seguir o no esa línea de pensamiento.

—Tal vez, si se sumergiera la tela en una pócima especial y luego fuera hechizada de manera permanente para mantener la propiedad deseada, debería servir por años para el propósito deseado. O tal vez, podrían mejorarse las capas invisibles para esconderse en estos tiempos, que son tan oscuros, porque los hechizos desilusionadores…

—¡Muchacho! ¿Estás vigilando la tina? ¿A qué huele?

Cuando olfateó, Ignotus se quedó de piedra y se centró en evitar un estropicio. Cerciorándose de que nadie lo viera, sacó la varita y la agitó sobre la tina, murmurando a toda velocidad unas pocas palabras, que no tardaron en enfriar el tinte y la tina, la cual retiró del fuego al instante.

—¡La tina está bien, señora Hatter! ¡La acabo de retirar!

—¡Más te vale, muchacho, que el violeta es tremendamente caro!

«Caro y asqueroso», pensó Ignotus, pero no por mucho.

A continuación, prosiguió con sus tareas, aunque su idea acerca de telas tratadas con pociones y hechizos no se le quitaría de la cabeza, no hasta crear algo que lo haría pasar a la historia.

—&—

_Bienvenidos sean a mi segunda y, ahora sí, última participación de esta Copa._

_Como recordarán de mi fic anterior («Entre sangre y sudor»), este mes la cosa iba del aprendizaje de futuras profesiones y oficios, sorteándote el personaje según la generación que eligieras. Ya saben que a veces, me gusta ir contra la corriente, así que elegí la generación del Medievo (esa donde se considera a los fundadores de Hogwarts), y me tocó nada menos que unos de los hermanos Peverell. A diferencia de Antioch y Cadmus, me imagino a Ignotus como una persona decidida y práctica, así que se buscó algo en qué ocuparse si nadie lo ayudaba a hacer fortuna en aquellos años (no, no verifiqué cuándo vivió Ignotus, seguro metí la pata por eso). Así, se metió de aprendiz allí donde teñían las telas entonces, y hace aparición una muy particular teoría de cómo pudo tener la primera idea que lo llevaría, con el tiempo, a crear su famosa capa invisible._

_Esperando que les gustara, me despido. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos, si nada lo impide, en la siguiente Copa._

_P. D. El apellido Hatter es un guiño a un personaje que me gusta, no pude resistirme a ponerlo._


End file.
